Love conquers all?
by lastlife
Summary: Kurapika embarks on a journey to a mysterious island on a mission. On the way, another Hunter joins her. What will happen when her new, charismatic companion turns out to be none other than Kuroro Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1 : Serenity

Chapter 1 : Serenity

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: T

Chapter 1 : Serenity

"Kurapika, take pride in how far you have come. Have faith in how far you can go. Never give up on your goals, my daughter."

She gasped and wrenched her eyes open. The vision had been so real. Her mother's honey colored hair, a shade darker than her own, and lovely green eyes that sparkled with love and kindness filled her mind. A face she'd last seen 6 years ago, when she was 12.

Kurapika looked at the mirror in front of which she was standing. She'd just closed her eyes for a short time when her mother's image flashed before her mind. She studied her own reflection. Short, golden hair, creamy complexion and aquamarine eyes. She was nothing remarkable, or so she thought. The demented men who persistently wooed her apparently thought differently. Hmph! Sometimes, she regretted reverting back to her female persona. Truth be told, being a boy was rather convenient.

Without further ado, Kurapila put on the pale blonde wig and black contacts that she'd been using while going on missions. Their purpose was to fit into her role as Kiyoko Suzuki, Exotic Species hunter. Of course, the 'brilliant' idea to hide her identity as the last living Kuruta while on Hunter missions belonged to none other than Chairman Netero of the Hunter's Association.

She sighed as she exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom o the ship. She only used that identity while using public facilities. After all, she could take care of herself. She was no helpless maiden. Maiden, yes. Helpless ,no.

After the Genei Ryodan disappeared from Yorknew City, Kurapika had accompanied her bratty boss Neon and her father in the hopes that she'd be able to recover her clansmen's eyes. No such luck! The loss of Neon's ability had caused Light Nostrade to fall headfirst down the social ladder. In the end, Kurapika had left the job with a heartfelt goodbye to both Bashou and Senritsu. She(a he back then) had also resumed her true, female persona. Although, most thought that she was a girl even when was posing as a guy. Appearences!

So now, she _should_ be hunting the bastards that annihilated her tribe. But her friends, Gon, Killua and Leorio had somehow managed to elicit a promise from her. She'd agreed that she wouldn't actively chase after the Phantom Troupe. It meant that if their paths were to cross by the work of fate, she was free to solicit her revenge. But the chances of that happening were pretty slim. She was semi-depressed at that time and feeling out-of-sorts. So, they'd managed to draw out that promise from her. The fact that the group was then crippled by the absence of its leader had helped.

She'd even switched from being a Blacklist Hunter to being an Exotic Species Hunter; one that found and protected endangered, rare animal species. She smiled softly to herself. She always was rather fond of animals.

But she hadn't abandoned either of her goals. _She_ _will finish off the Ryodan and she will recover the eyes of her tribe._ That was her vow. But, to her dismay, there was little progress on both fronts. Yet, she still trained her nen chains vigorously. In fact, the next time she encountered the Troupe, she'd have a few surprises for them. Again, she smiled to herself, but it was a dark, unpleasant smile.

Now, here she was, on the luxury liner _Serenity_, heading toward the famous tourist spot Carran Islands. Kurapika was getting off halfway, of course, though she wasn't sure how. She'd find out soon enough. Besides, there was no vessel heading towards her current destination. So she had to resort to unorthodox methods.

Her destination was a strange, mysterious island that only the Hunter's Association and a few others knew about. An island shrouded in nen and hidden from the world. It was a huge risk, going to that place with minimal information. As a result, another Hunter would be accompanying her. She'd meet him tomorrow, when the ship docked at a nearby port. Idly, she wondered if the Genei-Ryodan knew of this place.

Kurapika's eyes narrowed dangerously as she recalled the incident a few months ago when she felt the constrictions she'd placed on Kuroro Lucifer being removed. She'd been pissed to realize that the nen chain in his heart had been removed so quickly. Even now, she was fighting the urge to hunt that bastard down.

Kurapika idly entertained the prospect of them running into each other…. Would they fight? Who would win? And who would die, her or that abominable monster?

With such dark, gripping thoughts plaguing her mind, Kurapika made her way to the deck of _Serenity_ from the room that she would be sharing with her companion-to-be.

x x x


	2. Chapter 2 : Replacement

Chapter 2 : Replacement

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Replacement

Kuroro Lucifer stared at the lifeless body of the man at his feet. He was in his late 30s, nearly a decade older than him, with short brown hair and an overweight body. Another worthless hunter. Of course his abilities and position were quite useful to Kuroro, unlike the man himself.

Without feeling a sliver of any emotion, he walked out of the building and towards his new destination: Harper City.

x x x

He gazed at the ship in front of him. He admired beauty in any form, and the lovely vessel in front of him was definitely worthy of admiration. She was sleek and fast, painted mostly white with pale blue letters portraying the name 'Serenity'.

He would be boarding the vessel as Krisu Kuran, the man he'd killed just a few days ago for just this purpose. He was a hunter who specialized in Geography and was supposed to accompany another Hunter to the enigmatic island which was Kuroro's current destination. Unfortunately, even the head of the infamous Genei-Ryodan couldn't get to the said island so easily. As a result, he'd resorted to using Hunters to reach his destination.

Thanks to that demented clown's ability, he could easily hide the mark on his forehead which betrayed his actual identity. That, along with green contacts and a casual hairstyle contributed significantly to hiding his identity as Kuroro Lucifer, an S-class criminal.

He wasn't particularly fond of all the hassle, but he firmly believed in 'the end justified the means'. So he was willing to suffer a bit. He spared a moment to think of the unfortunate hunter he'd be travelling with. Kuroro had learned from Kuran's memories, using one of his stolen powers, that the girl had never met the real Krisu Kuran. So his appearance wouldn't be a problem. Besides, her lifespan would extend only until he reached the isle along with her. Even that was to avoid any unnecessary trouble from the Hunter's Association. That would be cumbersome.

Without feeling even an ounce of pity for the poor Hunter, Kuroro Lucifer stepped onto _Serenity_ as Krisu Kuran and prepared to meet Miss Kiyoko Suzuki.

* * *

A/N: I am soo sorry for the super-late update. My finals are raging on and I was busy studying. My internet stopped working, on top of that. My exams will wind up on 23rd, so you can expect the next chapter around that time.

LordOfTheWest, bellissima-kirei, thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fated Encounter

Chapter 3 : Fated Encounter

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 3 : Fated Encounter

Kurapika observed the port getting farther and farther away. Serenity had spent only a very short time at Harper City. Not that she minded. She was just anxious to meet the Hunter who was to accompany her to the Island. She'd used the time the ship spent at the port to purchase a few necessities. By the time she'd returned, everyone else had boarded and ship was getting ready to leave.

After uselessly surveying the passengers for a while, Kurapika decided to return to the room they'd be sharing. As a Hunter, she'd managed to procure a decent room on the ship even at the last minute. But because of this, she'd have to share a room with a complete stranger as it wasn't possible to book two rooms. They'd been too late. She wasn't too keen on sharing a room with an unknown _man_, but at least the room had two, modest bedrooms.

_Travelling on luxury cruisers has some perks,_ she thought.

She them made her way to her room, ignoring the appreciative glances of a majority of the men whom she passed on her way.

x x x

Kuroro surveyed the room without much interest. It was rather luxurious. Hunters did enjoy some privileges. Apparently, he'd be sharing the room with a fellow Hunter. His lips curved into a cold smile as he recalled that Krisu Kuran's handy little skill was the only thing that would get them off _Serenity_ and onto the Island.

He was caught up in his own thoughts when the door burst open. He whirled around and came face-to-face with a beautiful girl with an angelic visage.

As someone who held a great amount of respect and admiration for beauty (though his attention was generally lavished on rare and beautiful objects, rather than people), he took his time taking in her appearance. Pale blonde hair that fell in soft waves to her shoulder, dark eyes and fair skin. She had a lithe build and looked delicate. Strangely enough, he felt that he'd seen that face somewhere before. The hair and eyes rang no bells, but that face….

The girl, who looked like she was barely twenty, didn't seem too surprised to see him. She calmly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She was clad in simple jeans and t-shirt, and wasn't too tall, maybe she'd reach his shoulder.

She looked him in the eyes and, with the tiniest of smiles, said,

"Krisu Kuran, I presume. My name is Kiyoko Suzuki. A pleasure to meet you."

x x x

Kurapika was shell-shocked for the fraction of a second when the man turned to face her. He looked so _familiar_. Yet, she was sure she'd never seen him before. It wasn't exactly a forgettable face, and yet… Her face did not betray her shock and she stepped into the room, while studying the man before her.

A rather, though not sickly pale, complexion, chiseled features, dark hair that reached his chin and bright green eyes. He was tall, though not freakishly tall like Leorio. Maybe a bit taller than her. Again she felt a strange and not too pleasant sense of familiarity as she looked at his exceptionally handsome face. It felt as if she'd seen that face somewhere before, but the details eluded her, like a dream within a dream. Trying to keep her uneasiness from her voice(and succeeding), she said,

"Krisu Kuran, I presume. My name is Kiyoko Suzuki. A pleasure to meet you."

He smiled back at her and spoke in a pleasant baritone,

"It is wonderful to meet you as well Miss Suzuki,"

She'd decided long ago to disclose her actual identity to him only after they reach their destination. That'd give her enough time to evaluate the man and form a sound opinion about him. But still, it was strange to hear him (or anyone) call her 'Miss Suzuki'. So she took the next best step.

"Call me Kiyoko." She said and he politely inclined his head, saying, " Then address me as Krisu." She nodded in return, unaware of how this meeting would drastically affect her future.

x x x

A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. They finally meet! By the way, please remember that Kuroro looks quite different with his hair down and that Kurapika saw him like this only once before, and he was a mutilated dead body back then (Coltopi's copy). That's why she doesn't recognize him(the green eyes help). Well, enjoy and of course, review.


	4. Chapter 4 : Company

Chapter 4 : Company

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 4 : Company

Three more days. In just 3 more days, _Serenity_ would reach a position from where Kurapika and Krisu could travel to the Island. How they were to do that, she had no idea. Her companion had just smiled enigmatically when she raised her question. To her surprise, she was beginning to regret that their journey would soon be over. Yes, the first couple of days were boring but that man was surprisingly good company.

They'd been travelling together for 4 days now and it was not the silent trip she'd expected. Well, conversation had been practically non-existent between them in the beginning; their conversations were just polite and matter-of-fact. But a simple book had changed that.

During the night of his first day in Serenity, She had chanced upon Krisu reading a book. Nothing too remarkable about that but the specific volume he'd possessed had piqued her interest. It was a great book and one of her favorites. Her surprise had been evident and they began discussing the book. At first, it was for the sake of propriety, but she soon found herself having a brain-spar with someone for the very first time.

Generally, she had to keep her more complex opinions and views to herself. It was necessary as she'd yet to find someone who could keep up with her at an intellectual level. Sometimes, it made her feel smug. But sometimes, it was irritating and disappointing. As great as Gon, Killua and Leorio were, she couldn't really discuss books or history with them. The first(and last) time she'd tried, she had found herself on the receiving end of three, identical, clueless stares. She smiled softly at the memory.

Krisu was another story entirely. She truly enjoyed their conversations and the debates that occurred whenever their opinions clashed. She was sorry that the relaxing 'cruise' was coming to an end. Somehow, she doubted that they'd have time for friendly chats once they reached their destination.

A soft tap on her shoulder brought her face to face with Merin, one of the ship's maids. The young, pretty brunette handed her an envelope and executed a short, cute bow as she generally did.

"Be sure to come, Miss Suzuki."

Without further explanation, she turned and walked away.

x x x

Kuroro closed the book he was reading and glanced at the clock. 9:00 pm. She should come back any time now. He was and continued to be amused by Kiyoko's habit of spending most of the day staring at the sea. The girl seemed to have a lot to think about.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when he found himself enjoying her company. For someone so young, she was definitely knowledgeable. Her intelligence and wit had taken him by surprise. And it made the journey a heck of a lot less bleak than he'd anticipated.

He had accepted the fact that this cruise was just a necessary step he had to undertake in order to reach the isle. But he _liked_ the trip, though only because he liked the _girl_. It wasn't everyday he found someone who could match wits with him. He'd almost instantly decided not to kill her once they reached their destination. He needed to evade her somehow, but he would not kill her. It would be a grand waste!

His silent musing was disturbed when a thoroughly confused young woman burst into the room. Kiyoko Suzuki held what appeared to be a pale blue envelope in her hand. After taking one look at her expression, he asked the obvious question,

" What is the matter?"

She silently thrust the blue thing at him and he found himself looking at the…._invitation to a dance_?

"A dance on the ship? Interesting." He said and looked up at Kiyoko. "But why are you so affected by it? You don't have to go."

She frowned and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Yes, I will. Chairman Netero sent a letter 'advising' me to attend. The host is apparently his close friend and the one who's assisting us on this trip."

Though Kuroro had known her for only a short time, he could see that she was more upset than she was letting on. Suddenly, she threw her hands heavenward and exclaimed,

"What the _hell_ is that crazy old man _thinking_? _I can't dance_!"

The girl sounded like she thought the world was ending and Kuroro surprised them both by laughing out loud. Something he never did. He wasn't even acting. He rarely had to, with her.

She fixed him with a murderous glare and shook a finger at him.

"What's so funny, mister?"

Her attitude did little to sober him up, but with a herculean effort, he stopped laughing and met her dark gaze with his own.

"You're afraid of a _dance_?"

She replied in a firm, exasperated tone, "You don't get it, Krisu. I. Cannot .Dance .At .All."

No matter how much he enjoyed her company, his next words had no justification whatsoever.

"I'll teach you."

x x x

A/N: Clearly, I'm out of my mind. Oh well, put up with me guys. I'm really sorry for any spelling and grammatic errors. I'd like thank all those who've reviewed, followed and marked this as a favorite. You're the best!


	5. Chapter 5 : Dance

Chapter 5 : Dance

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 5 : Dance

"Sorry, sorry." She muttered again in a small voice.

Kuroro's answer was exasperated, " I already told you that you don't have to apologize for every time you step on my foot."

The dance was on the day before they had to 'leave'. That meant he had only a couple of days, literally, to teach her. Of course, he himself wasn't quite sure why he wanted to teach her. But he didn't mind playing along with the whims of this Chairman as long as it did not disrupt his plans. And, yes, he did know how to dance. Not that he had to utilize that skill a lot.

But never before had he put his teaching skills to the test and this particular young woman was quite a handful. Not only did she step on him about ten times already, but she became flustered whenever he touched her. This was offending as he was quite a gentleman. A thief and a killer, but not a lecher. But that's not to say he didn't appreciate the nearly ethereal beauty of the girl. She was quite a specimen.

"I'm a lost cause!" she exclaimed and sat down on the overstuffed couch in their luxurious room. It was 10:00 pm and they'd spend a majority of the day practicing. Though, she did appear to be a lost cause when it came to dancing, Kuroro was struck by the grace and elegance of her normal movements, like, say walking. Dancing should come easy to her.

"No, you are not. You're just unnecessarily nervous. I won't bite, you know." He said.

That's not... I ..I.." she stammered, and Kuroro gave her an amused look.

"The dance is only on the day after tomorrow. You'll learn by then." He said, trying to sound reassuring. He wasn't sure if he succeeded, as she simply offered him a half-smile and made her way to her room. A wide grin graced his lips as he watched her walk away. A grin he himself was unaware of.

x x x

"Calm down and match your steps with mine." Krisu told her in a calm, patient voice. Kurapika found it a bit hard to calm down in such close proximity with a man. Not to mention that his hands were on _her waist._ Though his touch was not at all inappropriate, she was still a bit (well, a lot) flustered. It couldn't be helped. She'd never been this close to a guy before. No, her hyperactive friends _did not_ count.

Kurapika took a deep breath and hesitantly placed her arms on his shoulder. _Why_ did this have to be a slow dance and _why_ did that crazy Chairman have to force his stupid whims on her?!

She once again tried to follow Krisu's advice and move in sync with him. She focused on the feel of the music and ignored her body. As she did so, her body began to automatically sway to the music and she found herself moving along with the man who held her. As soon as she shifted her attention to her posture, she lost her footing and stepped on him. _Again._

This time, she didn't bother apologizing. Instead, she glanced at the ever-so-patient man and smiled.

"I think...I've got the hang of it, sort of."

x x x

Kuroro glanced at Kiyoko's room for the umpteenth time. She'd disappeared in there with that maid-girl about an hour ago and had yet to emerge. Not that he knew how long it took woman to ready themselves for anything. The only women whom he spend any time with were his spiders and it wasn't like they dressed up for the murders they performed.

He smiled softly as his mind wandered to their lessons. She'd made astounding progress on the second day and he had found himself mesmerized by the way she moved. It was exquisite. She danced with an ethereal grace that she generally channeled while moving. The slow movements of the dance brought out their true beauty. He wondered how she fought. He had a feeling that it would be a breath-taking sight.

He heard the sound of a door creaking open and glanced at Kiyoko's room. For a moment, he just sat there, stunned.

She stood there, looking like a golden goddess. Hair the color of molten gold was tied back in an intricate note, with some bangs artfully framing her face. A dark red dress hugged her body and hung to her ankles, emphasizing every curve. Her only jewelry was the red earrings she always wore. They reminded of his globular earrings that he sorely missed, as he'd removed them before boarding the ship. He focused his attention on the beauty before him. Her dark eyes seemed to clash with the rest of her brilliance. He felt that they should be some bright, piercing color. Blue, maybe.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and awe as she looked at him. Kuroro had long since changed into a suit and he shifted with uncharacteristic unease at her intense scrutiny. At last. She spoke up,

"Wow, you look...great."

He smiled at her words and his own voice betrayed his admiration as he complimented her.

" I pale in comparison to you, milady."

To his absolute surprise, the girl(who acted like a headstrong boy most of the time)blushed a bright red. She glanced once at the plain maid behind her and walked, no, glided towards him. Together, they stepped out of their room and made their way towards the space that housed the dance.

But Kuroro's sharp mind failed to properly register the subtle change in his companion's hair color. The change from pale blonde to a golden hue went more or less unnoticed as it blended so perfectly with the rest of her. Had he given it more thought, perhaps the memory of another young blonde who once bested him may have surfaced. As it was, thoughts of the mysterious chain-assassin did not cross Kuroro's mind.

x x x

Kurapika felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. Her plan had been to go to the dance-party, find the chairman's friend and promptly leave. Learning to dance was just a precaution. But thanks to her oh-so-wonderful luck, Mr. August Basil was nowhere to be found. She'd met him once, briefly, when the chairman briefed her. Personally. She sighed as she recalled the 'special' attention she received due to her status as the last living Kuruta. Apparently, she was a living artifact. Disturbing concept, that.

A light tap at her shoulder caused her to turn around. She found herself looking at a good-looking guy with honey-colored hair and lovely brown eyes.

"Care to dance, miss?" he asked, flashing her a cute grin.

What the hell? She had no intention whatsoever of dancing. None at all. And she sure as hell wouldn't dance with an absolute stranger. The sessions with Krisu was embarrassing enough! She groped for words for a polite refusal, but was spared from the trouble when a large, cool hand gripped her elbow and steered her away from the wannabe dance-partner. She looked up to meet a pair of dark green eyes and was startled to find a small scowl on her companion's normally pleasant face.

Before she could ask what was wrong, his face smoothened out and he said,

"I think I found our host."

She looked in the direction of his gaze and found the short, fit, semi-bald man she'd seen only once before. As far as she knew, August Basil was a Hunter who loved the ocean. He owned about 10 ships of different types.

She made her way towards him with Krisu in tow. The man looked at them as they approached and smiled amiably.

"Miss Ku-. um, Miss Suzuki, it is wonderful to see you again. And you must be Mr Kuran!"

Kurapika, who'd narrowed her eyes dangerously as he began voicing her actual name, nodded and offered him a tiny smile. Yes, he knew who she was. It wasn't that big a secret. She peeked at Krisu to see if he'd noticed the slip. His face didn't betray his suspicions, if he had any. Well, he'd find out soon enough anyways.

The next few minutes was spent chatting with the friendly and pleasant Mr Basil. After a while, he excused himself to go check on someone else.

Kurapika let out a long breath and moved towards the exit. Finally! She could now be free of this torture-hall. But an all-too-familiar hand caught her elbow and spun her around; gently, but firmly. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Krisu who was smirking mischievously at her.

"Well," he said "since we're already here, it would be a pity to let all that practice go to waste."

They were on the dance floor, dancing to the slow beats of _some_ song before his words truly hit home. She had relaxed in the familiar circle of his arms and was matching his rhythmic movements with her own. _Holy shit_, _she was dancing in public_.

Kurapika looked accusingly at the man responsible, but he simply smiled disarmingly at her. It made his seem even younger. For the second time that day, she blushed furiously and ducked her head. What was the matter with her? Maybe she should have stayed a boy!

Nevertheless, she did enjoy the dance. It was...nice. Alright, a lot more than just _nice_. It was wonderful, and fun. That night, Kurapika Kuruta danced contentedly in the arms of Kuroro Lucifer, her sworn enemy, without knowing how their lives were coiled together in the hands of fate.

x x x

A/N: Yeesh! Would you believe that the point of this entire chapter was to emphasize the 'chemistry' between our lovely couple-to-be. I know you're impatient to get the fake identities out of the way. So am I. Just be a bit more patience. Oh, and please keep in mind that the real Kuran is still alive. He is just not all that...well. Now, to reply to these wonderful reviews,

1: blossom

I guess they didn't fall on top of each other. Sorry to disappoint you, but hey, this is Kuroro and Kurapika here. Those two have far too much control over their moments to do that. Hehe. She did step on him a lot though.

2: LordOfTheWest

Yep, they make a cute pair!

3: sayurijaina0839

Thank you soooo much. I hope you like this chapter.

4: Winnykute

I really appreciate your support.

And guys, I am sorry but updates will be slow from now on. School's gonna start soon and I am off to boarding where I cannot use the net or the computer. Yep, my life sucks!


	6. Chapter 6: The Island

Chapter 6: The Island

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 6: The Island

Kuroro glanced discreetly at the young lady beside him. They were both on the ship's deck, waiting for Basil. It was finally time to leave. Being Kuroro Lucifer, he felt no true excitement. He _felt_ very little. But there was a persistent curiosity in his mind as he thought of his destination. After all, he'd gone into a lot of trouble to get there. He'd even removed his earrings!

Then there was the confusion. An emotion he rarely allowed himself to feel. This time, it had to do with the blonde girl beside him. He wouldn't kill her. But he couldn't stay with her once they got to the island. He had...private...business to attend to. Moreover, he had no intention whatsoever of hiding his identity once they reached the place. Despite all that, he felt strangely reluctant to abandon her there. The Isle was kept hidden for a reason, though he wasn't sure what that reason was. There were rumors of strange people with strange customs inhabiting that forsaken island. Kiyoko was a Hunter and from her attitude, it was clear that she could fend for herself, but still...

Maybe his reluctance to part ways with her had more to do with _him_ than _her_. Maybe he just didn't _want_ to leave her behind.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _I simply enjoy her company__**.**_

Kuroro's mind recalled the events of the dance and his lips curved into a smile. It disappeared as he contemplated why he'd swept her onto the dance floor. His actions had puzzled him, but only well after they had left the party.

At his side, Kiyoko called out a polite greeting to the approaching figure of August Basil. He beamed at them and began speaking with his usual cheerfulness,

"Ah, it is time for you to leave, I see. What a pity!"

Kuroro did not respond but Kiyoko bowed slightly to the man and said,

" It was a wonderful journey, sir. Your ship is amazing. Thank you so much for your generosity."

She sounded sincere. He wondered if she actually was.

"Ah, don't mention it, my dear. Now, off you two go, I'll make sure no one sees ya."

He winked playfully at them and Kuroro immediately felt the air around them ripple. Kiyoko had told him that this man's ability was to create a barrier that made anything inside it invisible, even to nen-users. What he felt must have been the barrier enveloping the two of them. It was a handy skill, one he wouldn't mind possessing.

Without wasting any time, he wrapped an arm around the slender waist of the blonde beside him. She stiffened at the contact, but slowly relaxed. He turned away from Basil and shifted his arm so that he was hugging her to his chest. Her head rested on the crook of his neck and she once again stiffened due to the intimate embrace. Ignoring her discomfort, he lifted their luggage, if a couple of backpacks could be called that, and handed it to Kiyoko who accepted it without a word. She held them awkwardly due to their position.

He summoned his skill hunter book, making sure that neither Kiyoko nor Basil could see it. That was the main reason for his current posture, anyway. The _real_ Krisu Kuran wouldn't need a book to use his nen-power. But Kuroro Lucifer did.

He bent his head and softly whispered into her ear.

"Hold on. Don't move."

Before she could formulate any sort of reply, they both rose up from _Serenity_ and began _soaring_ at an incredible speed towards the Isle's silhouette. Kiyoko gave a muffled squeal and tightly held on to Kuroro, burying his face in the crook of his neck. She was far too frazzled to care about propriety at that instant.

_This is Kuran's handy little skill_, Kuroro thought, _Flight__**. **_It had some tough restrictions that came with it, but in the right circumstances, it was tremendously useful. _This_ was one of those circumstances.

No vessel could get near the Island. Only a handful of tricks could get people there. Even then, passage into the Isle was another thong entirely. Kuroro, however, didn't know all of the details. He did know that he needed the assistance of the Hunters' Association to get there, which was why he'd gone through all this trouble to board _Serenity_ as Kuran.

He subconsciously tightened his grip on the small form in his arms as they swiftly covered the distance between _Serenity_ and the Island.

x x x

"Never, ever do that again!" Kurapika moaned miserably as she fought to keep herself from retching. Though she knew that Krisu was given the task of transporting them to the island, she had never known how. _And_, she thought, _ignorance was bliss_.

Then it hit her. She was still standing, pressed against Krisu's chest. Hell, she could feel his taut muscles through the dark fabric of his T-shirt. What's more, she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable! She sprang back and stared hard at her feet as she felt her face become hit. Ugh, she was probably as red as a tomato now. She peeked at Krisu through her eyelashes and found him watching her with a lopsided smile. Amusement and something deeper flickered in the emerald depths of his eyes.

She shifted her gaze from him, trying to shake the feeling that those eyes weren't quite _right_. She also tried her damndest not to dwell on the _other_ emotion he saw in them. Kurapika scanned their surroundings and was surprised to find themselves in a beach, _surrounded by thick fog_. She could see Krisu, standing less than a foot away from her clearly, but that was it. They were enveloped in an inscrutable blanket that shielded even the ocean from them.

The glimpse of this place that she'd had on _Serenity_ had revealed only vague green objects that she could discern as trees. But now, wherever she looked, all she could see was the thick white fog. She gave the man beside her a confused glance and he replied with a puzzled one of his own. Atleast she was not the only one who was absolutely clueless.

Then she felt it. A very strange presence in front of them. Automatically, she lifted her right hand, ready to summon her chains at a moment's notice. She felt Krisu's nen flaring at the same time. Subtle, but powerful.

Soon she could see the outline of what appeared to be a large, burly man in the fog. It was rapidly moving towards them. She shifted in a defensive crouch, senses on high alert. Krisu did no such thing, but she knew that he was ready to fight or defend at a moment's notice. A detached part of her mind wondered what type of nen he used.

All other thoughts fled her mind as the silhouette became visible to them. It was weird that though they could barely see anything a few seconds ago, the man who just appeared could be seen clearly despite the fact that he was standing at a fair distance from them. And boy, was it a strange sight!

The newcomer fixed his abnormal eyes on them and suddenly sported a big, wide grin.

"Welcome to the Isle of the Lost."

x x x

A/N: Interested in this newcomer? Just wait for the next chapter. And for God's sake, REVIEW!

LordOfTheWest, thank you for your support.

And I will post the next chapter only after I get atleast 5 reviews. *wink* I mean it!


	7. Chapter 7: Marked

Chapter 7: Marked

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 7: Marked

Kurapika was dumbstruck for a while. The creature that had emerged from the fog would have caused that kind of a reaction among most people. He was tall; unnaturally so. He towered over them both with a height nearing 8 feet. His skin, while flawless, had an ethereal sheen to it and it was deeply tanned. His only article of clothing was some sort of animal skin that served to cover his lower areas from view. Every inch of his well-muscled body was covered in dark red markings that seemed to twist and swirl with a life of their own. It hurt her head to look at them for long. His hair was the color of fresh snow and it hung to his mid-thigh in soft waves, contrasting with his tanned skin tone. His face seemed normal enough at first glance. It was devoid of the tattoos that covered the rest of him and the bone structure was almost _delicate_. Any semblance of normality vanished the moment you set eyes on his eyes. They were absolutely, completely black, even the sclera. One look at those eyes and she knew with frightening certainty that this man was _not human_.

"Who are you? He asked and she glanced at him in surprise. His tone was normal enough but it had a chilling undertone that made the hair on her nape rise. And that tone sounded eerily familiar.

The man just smiled amiably and said, " I am Unh. I am here to grant you entrance into the Isle." His voice had a strange quality to it. It felt as if he was speaking directly into her mind. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't all that unpleasant either.

"Oh, so you are our welcoming party." Krisu said in the same tone he used before, with a hint of amusement. _Where_ had she heard that voice before?

Her musing was cut short as the man- Unh – replied, "You can say that. Now, allow me to continue with my task. Outsiders are rarely allowed to enter the Island. Even _Hunters_ are not exempted from this rule, not generally. However, that is not to say we do not welcome others inside. You simply need to follow a few conditions. The people here have traditions that you may find hard to understand. In fact, everything about this isle is different. So even if you were to barge in here, you would not last long. I am here to ensure that you will fit in. You are our guests after all, and we don't get many of them."

He smiled at them pleasantly, but his words gave her goosebumbs for some reason. In a voice that did not betray her uneasiness, she asked, "How exactly will you help us fit in?"

He gave her another smile and continued with his 'welcome speech', "This Island is larger than it appears from the outside. The people inhabiting this place are divided into various tribes; each tribe has markings that set them apart from the rest. The properties of each mark are different and the only way you can enter this isle is if you agree to being marked." Why did that sound strangely foreboding?

"Once we enter, how will we leave?" she enquired, once again masking her uneasiness with a calm countenance. Well, the only thing that could make her truly lose her temper was the Genei Ryodan.

"You only need to let me know when you want to leave and I shall assist you. But that topic is for another time. Let us now focus on marking you. If you are ready, please hold out your arms." Unh finished and looked expectantly at them. Neither of them moved.

An awkward silence fell, which was penetrated by Krisu's 'new' voice. "What exactly do you intend to do? And how do we know we can trust you?"

Unh looked at the two of them with blatant amusement.

"Ah, trust issues. How unfortunate..." His words sent a chill up her spine. Something told her that he wasn't referring only to Krisu's recent enquiry.

"Regardless," the huge man continued "you cannot proceed further unless you are marked. Unless you want to be trapped in this ethereal mist, it is better for you to accept my help."

With those words which were far from comforting, he held out his hands, silently demanding their cooperation. With obvious reluctance, they both held out their right hands, but Unh grasped only Krisu's. He turned to Kurapika with another soft smile. "Left arm, child."

She frowned at him calling her a child but held out her left hand. He grasped it as well and abruptly pressed their hands close together. Krisu's hand was rather cold while Unh's hand seemed to be at a higher than average (for a human) temperature.

As she watched, a strange violet light erupted from Unh's hand and wrapped around their hands. A light, burning sensation slowly spread from the tips of her fingers to her elbows. Something else, some other force seemed to envelope her whole being and for a brief moment, she felt connected to the raven-haired man beside her. The connection, the force and the burning sensation all left at the same time and she gasped at the sensation.

Her eyes, which had fluttered close during the process, flashed open. Her gaze flew to her arms and she sucked in a shocked breath upon seeing the intricate latticework that now covered both of their arms. Unh released his hold on their hands and she yanked her back, scrutinizing it in wonder.

Complicated, labyrinthine patterns glowed a dark purple color, covering her arms from her elbows to the tip if her fingers. They pulsed with a power that she couldn't truly comprehend. And yet, the marks felt strangely incomplete when she removed them from the nearly identical ones adorning Krisu's hand.

x x x

Kuroro inspected his right hand, curious despite of himself. And being the observant man he was, he quickly picked up the fact that the patterns on his arm felt somehow unfinished when he removed his arm from beside Kiyoko's. Something told him that this wasn't a good thing. Not at all.

Before he could further dwell on it, Unh spoke up,

"Now, I shall state the conditions that accompany those marks." Did the man sound strangely amused or was it just his imagination?

"You never mentioned anything about these 'conditions' before you placed the marks on us!" Kiyoko stated, suspicion coloring her voice. If Unh was fazed by her biting tone, he did not show it.

"Passage into the Lost Island comes with a price, though not a steep one. These conditions as well as the marks are mandatory. Now, shall I continue? I would be grateful if you would abstain from interrupting till I am finished."

His words were met with attentive silence and so he continued, "First of all, the two of you are not to be separated for as long as you are on this island. You are to keep an eye on each other and refrain from unnecessary activities while here. The mark will stop you from separating." Seeing the looks on their faces, he added, "Don't get me wrong, you do not have to be in each others' line of vision at all times. That would be...awkward. It is your intent that matters. So long as you plan to stay together, he spell on your marks will remain dormant."

Kuroro had a brief moment to silently acknowledge that this would greatly hinder his plans before the man continued, "Second, I would be grateful if you were to desist from causing any unnecessary violence while here. Although, you may need to defend yourself, so that is alright. But under no circumstances are you to _fight each other_." Hs stressed the last part and Kuroro frowned. Why would they fight each other? Yes, it was his intention to leave the girl once they reached this place, but even that seemed impossible now. That aside, he saw no reason for them to engage each other in battle. Both of them were very cool-headed individuals. Yet, the man spoke as if he expected them to clash. Strange!

"Thirdly, and this is quite important, these marks are very strong. So I cannot easily remove them from you. For that to happen, both of you need to fulfill whatever it is that you came here to do. Otherwise, the two of you will be bound even if you were to leave this Island."

Kuroro had to hold back a frown at that. This will be inconvenient. These conditions placed him in a precarious position. He would have to plan his actions carefully so that he can accomplish his 'goal' without causing much damage to...well himself actually. _So much for my private mission_, he thought, annoyed at this turn of events. Then again, most people who knew him would laugh at his reason for coming here. He himself wasn't sure what had spurred him to chase a rumor to a lost Island.

As neither of them voiced any questions or objections (really, what was the point?), Unh inclined his head and said, "So now, I bid you welcome into this forgotten haven." All of a sudden, the fog that was all around them intensified so that he could see nothing but the endless white. But it cleared almost instantly, and Kuroro found himself in a beautiful meadow with the blonde Hunter beside him. Gigantic tress surrounded the meadow and the exotic flowers it housed. There was no sign of the ocean or Unh.

Said man suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling widely. Something about that smile gave him the creeps. The man's next words confirmed his fears. "Another thing you should keep in mind; I have engraved a special mark on you both, called the Venus Insignia. It is a...mating mark."_A what?_ "It will allow you to draw on each other's energy if both are willing. Most importantly, it has a rather fatal effect on the bearers. It binds your lives together. If one dies, the other follows as well. Act wisely and it will help you greatly, but ignorance may lead to your demise. Good luck to you, Outsiders."

With no warning whatsoever, he disappeared from their sight, leaving behind a shocked silence in his wake. The silence was pierced by the incredulous screech of a certain young blonde.

x x x

_She watched her brother laugh softly as the girl let out an enraged scream. How such a small, delicate creature could produce such a sound was beyond her comprehension. She turned to her joyous brother and scolded him lightly, _

_"__You need not have engraved the Venus Insignia on them, Unh. You did that just for your amusement."_

_He turned and regarded her with a mischievous expression, "Ah, but their circumstances are so intriguing, my dear Una. I couldn't resist. I wonder how long it will be before they find out the truth about each other. It will be an interesting scene. My mark will prevent all hell from breaking loose. Also, it will keep me entertained. Besides, sister-mine, are you not interested in how two arch-enemies will fare with their lives bound to each other."_

_Una simply smiled in response to her brother's antics. Although, their current predicament was definitely interesting. She would like to see how they handled themselves._

_The two otherworldly creatures watched as the raven haired male tried to placate the livid girl with an expression that was a mixture of amusement and annoyance._

* * *

A/N: I know you are wondering how Unh knew the truth. That'll be revealed in later chapters. Well, let me know what you think. Next up, the truth is revealed. Oh, and the 5-review-rule still applies.

I'd like to thank the following for their lovely comments:

Kikre

Shabondy

LordOfTheWest

sayurijaina0839

imappyon

asdfghjkl


	8. Chapter 8: The Glaring Truth

Chapter 8: The Glaring Truth

Title: Love conquers all?

A/N: Hey, guys, I thought I should tell you that the names and appearances of the characters in this fic will be a mix of the 1999 and 2011 versions. Also, Kurapika is a girl in this. I like yaoi but I suck at writing it, so a little gender bending is required. I'm not paying much attention to anything after Phantom troupe arc. I may borrow some events in G.I arc, but will probably ignore the rest. Please, please review. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you will go easy on me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Hunter X Hunter? I wish! If that was the case Kuroro and Kurapika would have been a real couple.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: T

* * *

He was both amused and irritated. Amused at the reaction of the normally calm and composed girl. Irritated at the final piece of information that that man had delivered. He did not appreciate being bound in such a manner to anyone, least of all a Hunter.

Kiyoko finally calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Sorry. That was a bit too much. I was just... shocked on hearing that my life is bound to a man whom I have met only a few days ago. No offense or anything, it's just..." she trailed off.

"None taken." He said. He could relate. Perhaps coming to this isle was not such a good idea. Oh well, nothing to be done now. And to think he'd initially planned on killing her once they got here. Though he had changed her mind after realizing that he enjoyed her company, he'd still planned on ditching her. This new development was troublesome, to put it mildly.

He silently analyzed their situation. Unh had said that the marks could not be removed unless both of them completed their tasks. Had he known that Kuroro was not who he claimed to be? He had a feeling that he did.

Throughout their journey together, he had refrained from asking Kiyoko about her mission. Krisu had not known and it had been inconsequential to Kuroro at first. Though he had been curious to know what such a frail-looking girl was doing, travelling to an island such as this, he had not pried. But now, it seemed like he should find out. Time to focus on her, err, their mission.

For now, she thought they were here for the same thing. But that would change soon. He had no intention whatsoever to keep this charade up. He missed his earrings.

"Kiyoko." He called out to the girl who seemed too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear him. So he called again and she gave a startled gasp and turned her attention to him. But before he could utter another word, she held up a hand. He raised a questioning eyebrow and she bit her lip, looking rather nervous.

"Um, uh, about that-" She stopped abruptly and reached into her pocket, pulling out something small and white. A lens case?

As he watched, intrigued and strangely wary, she plucked a pair of black contacts from her eyes and placed them in the clear liquid. Before he could properly see the color of her eyes, she reached up and pulled off her hair, evidently a wig.

And Kuroro Lucifer, who could count the number of times he'd been startled on one hand and still have digits left, was thoroughly shocked. How could he not be, when the golden crown that now adorned her hair was so familiar, despite the fact that he'd seen it only once before.

The girl (or boy?) looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Her eyes were a lovely aquamarine. He recognized the face despite the fact that it was so much more feminine now and that those sapphire eyes had been smoldering rubies the last time he had seen them. A detached part of his mind noted that the golden hair and bright blue eyes suited her angelic visage so much better.

"My name is actually Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta." She said, oblivious to the thoughts in his mind.

Kuroro felt his lips twist into an unpleasant smile.

"Chain Assassin."

x x x

For some reason, Kurapika was rather nervous when she removed her contacts and wig that masked her identity. It was not a deception that she was fond of, but she did acknowledge its need. Unfortunately, that did not make her feel better about lying.

She smiled, rather sheepishly at Krisu and introduced herself. ""My name is actually Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta." She could always explain the rest after his initial reaction. So she waited, However, a horrible premonition settled over her as she watched shock (and was that recognition?) flash across his handsome features. A strange smile twisted his lips. But _nothing_ could have prepared her for his next words.

"Chain-Assassin."

Her mind reeled. Only a certain group called her _that_! Spiders. The Phantom Troupe. But surely not...? Krisu couldn't be...?

She found herself locked in place as the man before her casually took out a pair of green contacts from his eyes and tossed them away, revealing abysmal black eyes. His unmarked hand rose to his forehead and _tore off his skin?!_ No, not his skin. The material he removed from his forehead turned into a pale white sheet as it settled on the ground.

But she didn't need to see the inverted cross mark on his forehead to recognize him. She'd known who he was when she saw his eyes. She'd had nightmares about those eyes!

Her frozen body instantly thawed as the sickening realization set in. Three things happened at one. Her eyes turned scarlet, her chains materialized and she spat out the words "Kuroro Lucifer."

x x x

A/N: God, I lovvve this chapter,though it took a looong time coming!3. Yes, it's pretty damn short, but including anything else would have ruined the effect. Poor Kurapika, finding out that a guy she almost-liked was her sworn enemy. And poor Kuroro, to be shocked like that! Oh, I am going to enjoy this!*evil smirk* Well, my beloved readers, leave a review. They sustain me.


End file.
